


《渎神》

by Amant



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amant/pseuds/Amant
Summary: /cp12 。/光明神×小哑巴信徒。/第一人称。/通篇不知所云。





	《渎神》

**Author's Note:**

> /cp12 。  
> /光明神×小哑巴信徒。  
> /第一人称。  
> /通篇不知所云。

《渎神》

00

他的祷告词或多或少，纷纷杂杂，但意思倒是简单的一致。

“我亲爱的光明神在上。”

“我想渎神。”

01

他是我最忠诚的信徒，他为我摘下一天中最鲜活的月季，他双膝触地跪在我的神像前虔诚地祈祷，他进入睡眠之前会亲吻神像光裸的脚趾。

或许他在这个专供光明神的教堂里是最不起眼的存在——毕竟他只负责剪下最鲜嫩的月季献给神明。他还是一个小哑巴，别人都只记得他垂着眼角笑得安静柔软的模样。

没有人会听到他的祷告词，他就连垂下来的眼睫都是乖巧的，所有人都理所当然地认为他的祷告词也应该像他的外表一样软顺而灿烂。

因此没有人知道他想把我拉下神坛。

只有我知道。

只有身为光明神的我。

我会在他每日的例行祷告时出现，看着他双手合十，闭上眼开始祈祷。他的手背上有蓝青色的血管深深浅浅地埋藏，他的灵魂在无声地祷告。

“我最敬爱的光明神在上，您好。”

“我爱您。”

“您是世间所有的光，没有人会不爱您。”

“但即便您是世人皆厌的神，我亦愿独自攀附。”

他祷告完便睁开了眼。他的眼睛黑白分明犹如一块幕布，幕布上来回放映的画面从头到尾也就只有一幕。

是我。

只有我。

我看着他漆黑的双眼，他眼眶里那对湿润安静的眼球仿佛两个微缩的星球，和他对视时我总会产生一种错觉，错觉他一路撒着星星摸爬打滚满眼都是我。

当时我就在想，我应该用我的神力为他熔铸一个来自银河的信箱，白天他会收到阳光融成的焦糖，夜晚绵软的奶油会装满月亮。

我幻化出灵体去触摸他的眼角，我透明的手指缓慢地划过他的侧脸。指尖下的皮肤是柔软的，温热的。和我一直以来所想象的一样。

他似乎是察觉到了什么，有点呆地看了一遍四周。很可爱，如同一头新生的小鹿。

我忍不住扬起嘴角，凑到他的耳边轻声低语。

“我能听见你的声音。”

“要我帮你实现愿望吗，”我吻了吻他的耳廓，“就现在。”

我看见他有点慌张地抬起手捂住了发烫的右耳。

02

我的小信徒无法发声，并不只是因为他是个可爱的小哑巴。更是因为此刻他的口腔内被我硕大发硬的性器塞得满满当当。

性器饱满的顶端戳刺着他脆弱的口腔粘膜，他细嫩柔软的脸颊都因为我的性器而鼓起来一小块。

我爱他那块鼓起来的脸颊肉，纯稚又色情，像在短而圆的纯白兔尾巴上隆起来的鲜红的花。

我用指尖温柔地抚摸他乖巧的脸颊肉，无声地催促他需要更加卖力。他很乖很懂事，他会明白我是什么意思。

小信徒小心翼翼地把他整齐的白牙收起了一些，用灵活湿润的舌尖去舔我的性器顶端，艰难缓慢地围着它打着转。

他口腔里的空间有限，他并不能很好地把我的性器完全吞入，因此性器底端有一截无法被照顾到。他转而用软嫩的手掌心去包裹，还用细长的手指揉捏最底部的那两个囊袋。

我的双眼有些发红，他鼓胀的口腔和被磨得血红的唇瓣都是致命的诱发剂。我忍不住将手插进他的发间，下身稍微用了点狠劲。

这个可爱的小家伙就连喉咙被性器的顶端戳弄时也不忘舔一舔性器的柱身。当然也有可能是因为他的舌尖被我顶得无处安放。

看见他因为难受而通红的眼尾，我放松了力度，手掌也顺着他的黑发往下，用温热包住了他的后颈。这对于我而言是一种绝对的掌控。

但在看到他溢满水光的双眼时，我又开始怀疑到底是谁在掌控谁。

他的眼睛很有灵性，就算他是个哑巴，就算他的口腔被我的性器塞满，他还是能用他的眼睛说出最美的情话。

他用他的眼睛让我做了一个混沌的白日梦，梦里是深海的水光泡影，漆黑干咳的夜晚，还有揉着月亮笑意的潮汐。

这让我想在他去过的路上洒满星星。

我在射精的时候抽出了性器，浓白的精液不可避免地洒落了一些在他的喉间和他的唇角。

在我有些难以置信的眼神里，他看着我笑，伸出粉红色的舌尖舔走了他嘴角的白色液体，喉结上下滚动着把我的精液全部咽进食道。

他有些不好意思地握住了我的手腕，在我的掌心上写字。

“味道一般。”

简简单单的四个字就能让我的理智断弦，我真的在怀疑他的真实身份是不是魅魔。

我抱住了他让他双腿分开坐在我的大腿上，他有些不太自在地动了动身子，被我按住了腰。

“你把我又蹭硬了，该罚。”我笑着把一根手指送进他的体内。他的那处高热紧涩，看来需要点东西来协助一下。

我冲着他笑，指尖微光闪过，他的体内就开始自动分泌一些黏腻而又透明的液体。为了让我们的这场性爱更加和谐，我还在那些液体里加入了一些催情的成分。

我相信他不会怪我的，他可是陈立农，是我最忠诚的信徒。

我按了按他的穴肉，很满意地发现它们不再干涩开始变得湿软。我又伸进去两根手指，并且毫不留情地在他的体内撑开我的手指。他因为我的这番举动呜咽着软了腰，两条手臂也紧紧地抱住了我的后背。

我见他差不多准备得当，便毫不犹豫地用自己的性器抵住了那个正颤颤巍巍地张合着的穴口。

他拿他那一双湿漉漉的眼睛来看我，乖巧下垂的眼角因为情欲的催生而晕染开一片通红。他小心翼翼地吻我的唇角，我微微偏过头去追逐他的唇瓣，在含住他唇瓣的那一刻也将自己完完全全地插进了他的体内。

我在完全插入的时候就毫不犹豫地快速抽动起来，这位可怜的小信徒被插得腰肢微塌，且因为被我的吻封住了嘴，只能从鼻腔里漏出点可怜兮兮的闷哼。

他的体内实在是太过舒适，宛如一块被高温融化了的黄油，温软黏腻地将我的性器紧紧包裹。

我闭上了眼，压着他的脑袋深深地吻他，他的身下也被我插出了淋漓的水光，顺着他细嫩的腿根缓慢地淌开。我的眼前一片黑，闭着眼吻他的感觉不赖，仿佛正在做一个黑色浓稠的，甜腻的梦。

他跨坐在我身上，双腿根部柔嫩的皮肤被我粗鲁的动作撞得发红，他像一只无助的兔子一般红着眼睛垂下了那对软乎乎毛茸茸的耳朵，一边被我撞得上下颠簸一边从嘶哑的喉咙间漏出几句软得不成调的呻吟。

他很快就被我插得射了一次，高潮的时候他颤抖着双手抱住我，在发现我还没有停下在他体内征伐的意思之后有些慌乱地用手指在我身上乱描。

我过了好一会才发现，我的小哑巴信徒是在我的身上写字。他也没写多少，不过就是“不要了”之类的话。

实在是可爱得紧。

我哄着他让他把腿打得更开一些，手上也配合着拉开他的双腿让自己进得更深，他只能低低地叫了一声，闷闷地承受着我的性器在他体内带来一阵更凶狠的搅动，双手双脚却都软着，没有力气来抵抗我的暴行。

我在他被我插射了第二次的时候终究是心疼他，也不再忍着，直接射在了我所能抵达的最深处。

他低垂着眼帘，浑身都在颤抖着，直到我的指尖触上了他突起的喉结，他才抬起那双湿润的漂亮眼睛，乖乖地看着我，眼里似有询问。

我的指尖稍微用力，开始释放神力——我手指触碰的皮肤之下就是他的发声器官。

光明神从不吝啬给予他最忠诚的信徒应有的祝福。

小信徒很是惊讶地抬头看我。他明白他的神给了他什么。

他可以说话了。

“我最敬爱的光明神在上。”他的声音有些颤抖。

“我爱您。”他无比虔诚地吻上我的眉心。

我笑着抚摸他的侧脸。这个小傻瓜，我怎么会不知道。

我从没怀疑过他的爱。

end.


End file.
